User talk:Dodo8
Leave me a message. ---- Tables I've made the change, but it doesn't seem dark enough. Tom Talk 09:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think changing the grey text would be the best option, maybe to a dark grey or black. Tom Talk 10:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: I know, right? And the bridge: "Shit fly in my mouth! Dafuq, I can't see? Man, get tha fuck out this country, muhfuckah!" :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Which blog post? Lemme check it out. Send me the link. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Let's see what's his answer. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I doubt you can stand 10 hours of that singalong flowing through your veins and punching your brain everytime he drops the F-bomb! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What's the time over there? It's 7:11 pm here. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) A two hours difference then. Are you going already? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) At 8:pm I'm having dinner. I'm gonna watch a movie now. See you tomorrow, man. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So, which one are you supporting? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: I checked my edits way back to 2012, and I found this, as well as this. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:55, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Missunderstanding You may have not understood me well. I did not call Tony a non-contributing zero. I called the people posting false release dates on websites "non-contributing zeros" because they want to worry gamers for no reason. Plus, even if I would have called someone a non-contributing zero directly, I wouldn't get in trouble because it's not an insult, and it is part of freedom of speech, which is defended by the first ammendment. Also, I've read the rules. The main purpose of GTA Wiki staff is to keep the wiki clean and free of vandalism, to keep it running smoothly, and mainly to help editors. Therefore, it is not your part to change my attitude. Good day to you! PerseusDude (talk) 13:42, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes, friends. :) PerseusDude (talk) 13:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Regarding civility "But altough it's not written on the Wiki's rules, we all need to be civil" - It is written in the rules, see GTA Wiki:Civility. Messi1983 (talk) 14:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :If you both apologised to each other, then go on as if it never happened :) Messi1983 (talk) 22:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: From what you told me, I can say he's half-right; the SMGs used by the FIB are modeled after the MP-10 (which is a version of the MP5). As for the second thing you decribed, it sounds like he did a mess. Gonna check history of the pages before I'll decide if he deserves a block or not. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I checked his edits. Hard to say it is an act of vandalism. He did good faith edits, with no intention to harm the page. It doesn't justify a block. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::We had this Policy page all that time? Hmmm, interesting - it doesn't appear on the policy list. Anyway, thanks for this policy I can now block him. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: I've done it already. Yeah, we're going to the top, the league is almost ours. Benfica and Sporting are both one of each other's rivals, both play in Lisbon. But as they got humiliated to the place where they belong (indeed, they were one point away from the waterline (the line that divides the teams that will stay in the 1st division and the ones that will be depromoted to the 2nd division) at one point this year...we're 37 points away from them haha!!! And 4 points away from Porto. So, it looks like Steua is gonna be the champ over there, huh? The Epsilon Program's new "version", I saw it yesterday, it looked really nice. GTA V keeps getting better and better. Kifflom to you too, brother! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I took care of what you told me yesterday. On another note, 0-4, Barça vs. BM...it made my day, yesterday, but when I heard of the 4-1 loss of RM, against Dortmund... I didn't think they'd pose a threat to Real... :( Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Of course, the only one actually doing anything was a portuguese man! :D I didn't know you knew of the eternal Portugal-Spain rivalry. I could trust a gipsy thief better than a spanish guy...I never trusted brazilians that much, either. Except for my Wiki friends, and some of my colleagues at school. Dumb king of ours, Peter IV (D.Pedro IV), gave them independence before time and lost the Cisplatina region (currently Uruguay) that was under our domain to the spanish... How great we were once, the first that ever roamed those large oceans. Can't compare to what we are now... Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Our countries ain't that different when you think about it. The Romans, they feared the Lusitans (Os Lusitanos), great warriors that controlled the north of what today is Portugal, and they only won after the Lusitans betrayed their great leader, Viriato, for a couple of Roman coins. Anyway, the Roman killed the Lusitan traitors that helped them take over. The Count Henry (Conde D. Henrique) was only given the north-west of the territory controlled by the Spanish king at the time (around 1056). That and his illegitimate daughter, while Henry's cousin, Raymond was given most of the territory and the king's legitimate daughter, when both had fought the Moors with the same courage, for the Christians. Henry died when his son, the first king of Portugal, Afonso Henriques (Henriques meaning "son of Henrique") was very young. Theresa, the illegitimate daughter of the spanish king, the one who had married Henry, then started ratting us out to the Spanish. When Afonso Henriques grew to be a man, he continued his father work, was nominated king of Portugal at his 40's, and defeated his mother's army in a war. Then, we had a lot of fights with Spain, and we won most of them (we're not even a 1/4 of Spain's size), except for the one in Angra do Heroísmo, Azores (Açores) in the 17th century. After that one, they took us over. They bled us dry, short of money, short of troops, in bad relations with its enemies...but they only had time to have three kings rule both Spain and Portugal. We nailed them again, who did they think we were, the bastards...Also, before that, when Portugal was the RICHEST ($§€£) country on Earth and we divided the world with the Spanish, they broke their oath (and the Pope who was too friendly with Spain did nothing about it). They stole the Antillas from us. If they hadn't done that, perhaps some of America could have been Portuguese at some point. Then, in the 19th century we said "No." to the French (like that meme, you know?) when that midget, Napoleon told Europe that he was going to take over, and do this, and do that, because we always were friends with England, their enemies. The French came here three times, and three times we kicked them back to France (the ones that could stand on their feet and hadn't been nailed here), with a little help of the English. We never got told what to do by anyone, except the Pope. And these rich pricks at the EU. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up. And when exactly is the current background going to change? --Boomer8 (talk) 02:58, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Futo I would say that the Romanian links would be merely coincidences. The design of the car does definitely bear very strong resemblance to a AE86 Levin coupe, such to the extent that for most people there's not really any alternative for its real-life inspiration. There is quite a bit of trivia on the page that links the Futo to the AE86 as well. JBanton (Talk | ) 15:47, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : I guess it's probably due to long-term exposure, spending quite a bit of time having something to do with a vehicle of some sort. Photographic memory trained from designing and drawing for so long helps as well, thanks for asking. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:10, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Background I'm on board with your idea for the new background. Sorry about my late response, I've been busy with college stuff. Tom Talk 13:01, April 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, they did. But lemme tell you, we're going to give 'em hell, over here!!! Ain't nobody beating us in their home, and in ours at the same time, I'm telling you, we're going to nail Fenerbahçe. I still think Basel will win Chelsea. We're going all the way up to the finals, man. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC OK, good luck following us. But then again, for that to happen, you can't play against us before the finals. Bring on Steua, with Mutu then! It'd be interesting to see. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Dragos, that final note was a bit unnecessary, come on... I've done it. Here it is. I'm going to merge Karen and Michelle's pages now. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) 9F editing The clrs added a lot of blank space, making the article look rather odd. As for the image, we do not use the watermark images for vehicle articles, as can be seen on the majority of vehicle articles. As for the numbers, there's still signifcance, so the whole fact shouldn't be removed. JBanton (Talk | ) 11:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC) reply Easily the silver 2013 Range Rover-isnpired SUV in this image. Unlock Ok, I've unlocked the template. Just tell me when you want it relocking. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, there are too many staff members right now. But if Bob gets demoted for inactivity, I think you might be able to apply, yeah. So, it looks like Chiriches learned in a good place, right, haha!!! About GTA V, what was your favorite trailer? Michael's, Franklin's or Trevor's? My opinion is: *The most personal: Michael's; *The funniest: Trevor's; *The best: Franklin's. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:15, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'll get a new one soon. Kinda busy right now. PS Keep an eye on the GSF and Ballas pages and revert any edits on these pages regarding possible return in GTA5. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin With the way you've been recently, it would be a yes from me. But ask Dan about making a request, I think it was him that posted something about no more requests. Tom Talk 15:36, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :We do not need anymore Admins for the time being. But if one is demoted for inactivity or leaves, then that is when we'll allow new requests. Messi1983 (talk) 17:07, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey please do not change "Magnetics" back to a gang because it's just a brand, Grove Street Families and Ballas are returning it has been confirmed by Game Informer, I don't know why did some people think they wont because it's really obvius anyway much respect. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 17:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Hey Yeah, I think you do deserve to be admin and I think Wintermoon should be demoted because he only make like one edit every few months. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go for it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 18:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes and you ware too late don't take the blame on me, it's nobody's fault and I'm sorry anyway. (Rentedhitmanben (talk) 18:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC))